Eronor Darendlin
Eronor Darendlin (Elvish), or Schilen (old name) is the Red Wizard, son of Isinor and Ealra. He is a poweful Wizard and a famous figure of vanquishing the darkness. He was the main protagonist in the prequel "The Red Wizard", and a suppourting character in "The Wizardlands". He is the husband of Shealea and the father of Arjean, Aryenna and Aneom. He is the best friend and comrade of Sordin Govdon. Appearance When he was young in Olesire, Eronor was short and had long black hair. He wore standard human clothes. When he traveled to Baerwen, he kept his old hairstyle and grew a beard. He wore grey elven clothes until his quest 20 years later. During his Quest to Murlon, he wore several outfilts, including battle armor with a metal kilt, long red robes (as the Red Wizard) and crimson clothes for the journey from the elven forest to Dimas Thortin. Personality At first he was an angry, mad-tempered and resentful teen, and during the Quest to Murlon, his arrogance proved deadly. After the quest, he traveled south to Braeardire to live a more peaceful and better life. He loved his wife and children and continued to care for them during the War of the Wizards. In the end, he proved to be a strong leader. HIs friend Sordin, often joked in their later years that he was a "hothead". Biography Early Life He was born in Olesire, a farming town in Palen. His mother, Ealra, married his father, Isinor, when they were living in Golrun. Ealra was pregnant with Schilen when they traveled on the ships to Erethborn. After Isinor disappeared, Schilen lived with his mother. When he was 8, Barthlin Beredor arrived and took him to Baerwen to be the next wizard. He was renamed as Eronor. He and Sordin trained and studied in Baerwen for 20 years, until they embarked on the Quest to Murlon. Quest to Murlon Eronor, Barthlin and Sordin traveled on horse into the forest. They faced goblins throught the woods and into the mountain, where they were captured by the Goblin King. Eronor was saved by the reluctant alliance of dwarves and elves. They camped at the east foot of the Marilemys. The Watcher of Evenmoor attacked during the night and stabbed Eronor with his dark blade. Eronor was fine until he arrived at Amurman's forest, where he began to be affected by the poison. He was healed by Amurman using the Hef Cauldron. Eronor, along with Barthlin, helped hold the dwarf-elf alliance for a little more, just in time for the goblin seige on Heldwin. Eronor fought during the battle. After the seige, Amurman assigned them the Gomair. They traveled beneath the Enuremys. Eronor and Sordin fall into a trap and fall into the hands of Trul and Doglin. They are enslaved and held hostage until he and Sordin kill the two. They help save Wisfit and Angeber from the goblins, but are captured by goblin seamen. During the voyage to the Ebony Tower, they are rescued by Lorifin's fleet. Eronor and the remaining Gomair plead to General Lorifin to enter the Black Valley to slay Murlon. Finally, Eronor and Sordin enter the cave and try to outsmart Murlon. They are chased by Murlon through the valley, and Eronor uses the Sacred Fire to kill Murlon. On the way back to Dimas Thortin, they are stalled by Gonathor and his band of enurdors. He attempts to kill Gonathor but it injured and carried by Sordin to the House of Gildor, where Pedelok the Pure heals and strengthens Eronor. Eronor and Sordin fight during the Battle of Thortin. After the quest is over, Eronor, along with Wisfit, Smith, Milce and Mawror, travel south to Braeardire to live a more peaceful life. Powers and Abilities As he is a wizard, he weilds magic in combat. In "The Red Wizard", he uses the Sacred Fire, a spell passed down from his father, Isinor. He uses this to burn Murlon, the Great Serpent. The Sacred Fire comes from the staff and creates an explosion of burning flame. Eronor also flings fireballs and uses telekenesis to battle Gonathor. Aside from magic, Eronor uses his staff, not only for enhancing his magic, but also for walking, climbing, or just whacking enemies. He also uses a ton of different swords, such as Enthrim (Barthlin's sword) and Arklish (Isinor's dagger). Arklish is particularly special to Eronor, as it is Isinor's favored weapon passed down to him. It is an elvish dagger, weilding magical attributes like lighting up, returning to its master, invincibility and sensing enemies. In his older years, he holds the Ember Horn, a magical ram horn used to control the Sacred Fire and to call higher forces. Eronor uses the horn to call the Golden Dragon at the end of the War of the Wizards. Portrayal in Adaptions In "The Red Wizard" movies by Walter Speareon, Eronor is played by Ian Core. He has long black hair and beard. In "The Wizardlands", he has black and white hair and a fairly long grey beard. Category:The Red Wizard Category:Wizard Category:Darendlin Category:Character Category:Human Category:Good